1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field portable pipe-mounted pipe cutting system with integral controls. In particular, the present invention is directed to a pipe cutting system which will select from and perform a wide variety of cuts on a cylindrical pipe.
2. Related Art
Sections of metal pipe are utilized in a various applications. Pipe sections are joined together end to end for transportation of liquid or gas or for creating structures. Additionally, pipe cuts are made in the walls of pipes for various connections including perpendicular and angled connection of pipes, and connection of a wide variety of equipment, such as valves, monitors, sensors and other equipment.
Pipe cutting is often accomplished through various means, either by machining or by flame, plasma arc, laser or water jet.
The standard known procedure for pipe end-shape or hole cutting involves a, manual process where, for example, a hole to be placed in the pipeline is laid out by hand with a paper or other template. The pipe would then be cut based on the marking on the pipe.
Howard (U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,517) discloses a somewhat automated process where a, pip-cutting apparatus mounts on a, pipe with an arm for holding a cutting torch which is adapted to circumnavigate the pipe. No other types of cuts were possible.
Theriot (U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,014 Assignee's prior patent, discloses a torch arm carriage assembly to circumnavigate the pipe.
In addition, there are also known stationary pipe cutting devices which rotate the pipe itself with the machine remaining stationary. These may utilize a computer with CNC software. While these devices are capable of computer directed pipe cuts, they are relegated to industrial plants and are not useful for making cuts in the field.
There remains a need for a field portable pipe mounted pipe-cutting system with integral controls.
There also remains a need for a field portable pipe mounted pipe-cutting system which will interface with various known computers, such as readily available lap top computers.
There remains a need for a field portable pipe mounted pipe-cutting system with integral controls which will include a computer driven process with a human interface to select the type of pipe cut desired.